El joven Emperador
by Lune Lux Iseki
Summary: El gran imperio del oriente dividido por dos primos, un chico de ojos cobaltos llegara para que los primos se unan, se odien y luchen por ganar el amor del chico aunque su corazon esta lleno de un triste pasado............


El joven emperador...

Dos personas discutían en una sala de estilo chino decorada exquisitamente por la anterior dueña del clan Chang.

El joven Wuffei era una persona muy respetada por todos los del área oeste del oriente era un joven alto de cabello negro donde tenia una pequeña coleta amarrada hacia abajo y ojos muy oscuros discutía con el soberano del oriente sur Duo Maxwell.

-pero que pretendes llevándote a toda la gente del norte a tu clan!- exclamo Duo en forma sarcástica y muy sobrada el era alto ojos violetas y su cabello era castaño amarrado a una trenza larga que llegaba debajo de sus caderas.

-nada que te incumba Duo por favor deja de insistir en lo mismo...- Wuffei estaba hastiado de escuchar al trenzado.

La verdad no es que no le quiera a Duo pero le tenia envidia una fatal envidia a su primo y siempre entre ellos tenían competencias para saber quien era el mejor.

- primo sabes quiero que me dejes el 65 de las personas –dijo Duo tratando de calmarse para no saltar encima de Wuffei y lastimarlo

-te hago un trato mejor mañana vamos los dos a ver a la gente pero nos dejamos con el 50 de la gente te parece?-dijo Wuffei caminando hacia fuera mas tranquilo.

-esta bien pero ya veras si te me adelantas- dicho esto el trenzado inclino la cabeza y se marcho

-eso ya lo veremos- dijo Wuffei recargándose en el marco de la puerta –aunque me dejare un regalo a nombre tuyo- sonrió y se fue al comedor.

-----------------------------------------

Tal como quedaron los primos se juntaron y fueron al área norte del oriente y vieron a toda la gente en mal estado la razón era que en una parte lejana del oriente las personas querían poseer todo el oriente y estaban atacando a toda la gente del oriente .

-pero que tristeza –dijo Wuffei mirando a la gente.

-lo normal...aparte este reino nunca me gusto siempre desafiando a todos- Duo hacia una mueca de asco cuando veía a la gente pasar sucia y todo eso.

-tu lo dices por que el rey Triaze trato de sacarte muchas veces de tu puesto , aunque yo estaba mas que de acuerdo no eres merecedor de tal honor como ser emperador- Wuffei sintió como duo lo tomaba por el cuello.

-no vuelvas a decir eso...no es verdad lo que dices!- en los ojos de Duo se veía mucha rabia por lo que dijo su primo.

-tu no eres nadie para que me diga lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer- Duo al escuchar eso soltó a Wuffei.

Por su parte al ser soltado Wuffei observo hacia un rincón y vio una criatura hermosa que estaba ayudando a la gente de las tierras sin que Duo se diera cuenta se acerco poco a poco y toco el hombro del chico y este se asusto y se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

-lo siento si te asuste- Wuffei miro a el chico tenia ojos azules cobaltos hermosos era de piel poco bronceada y su cabello era castaño oscuro todo revuelto y vestía de blanco se veía muy puro debía serlo.

-n...no...importa...disculpe usted es un emperador?- el chico le observaba con temor pero Wuffei le veía muy confiado.

-la verdad es que si lo soy ...mi nombre es Wuffei y soy del lado oeste ...y cual es tu nombre?- Wuffei se sentía embrujado por ese chico misterioso quería tenerlo a toda costa quería ser parte de la vida de el.

-mi...nombre es Heero su majestad –Heero se inclino a Wuffei.

-anda levántate aun no se si voy a ser tu majestad como lo dices –dijo el joven emperador con humor mientras Heero le veía con confusión- mi primo viene conmigo a llevarse a la mitad de tu gente pero si quieres puedes irte conmigo por supuesto que con tu familia también- Wuffei tomo la mano del chico que se sonrojo levemente.

-la verdad no tengo familia soy huérfano pero otra persona me ayudo con los estudios y volví hace poco del este del oriente y de verdad usted se haría cargo de mi y de mis seres queridos?- Heero miro a Wuffei que observaba a ese chico trenzado que se encaminaba hacia ellos.

-Heero aléjate dos pasos de mi si no quieres irte con el- Heero obedeció de inmediato y Duo llego y se fijo en el chico de ojos cobaltos .

-vaya , vaya primito tu nunca pierdes el tiempo...- el trenzado se callo al escuchar que wuffei le empezó a hablar.

-me quedare con esta parte de la gente por que parece que tu te familiarizaste con la otra-

-como decía no pierdes el tiempo -dijo mirando a Heero – me lo presentas o yo le tengo que hablar a esta hermosura.- Duo se acerco a Heero y Wuffei lo detuvo colocando un brazo en alto para detenerlo.

-aléjate de el , te lo ordeno el me pertenece.- Heero bajo la cabeza a escuchar eso la verdad se sintió muy molesto con el trenzado

-la verdad no te entiendo Wuffei pero como quieras- y miro a Heero-pronto hermosura no aguantaras a Wuffei y yo te esperare con los brazos abiertos .

-mi nombre es Heero no hermosura- Wuffei miro a Heero y después a Duo.

-que hermosa voz tienes Heero lastima que te quedes con mi primo serás su inspiración por muy poco tiempo ya lo veras- Duo miro al joven emperador

-ya basta Duo vete con tu gente que yo me iré con la mía- Wuffei miro a Duo con frialdad.

-esta bien ...bueno mañana te iré a ver- miro a Heero- hasta luego niño bonito ...adiós primito- se dio media vuelta y se marcho murmurando –pronto muy pronto serás mío niño bonito...-

continuara...

N/A: otra ves aquí con algo nuevo que me salió de mi mente psicópata y perversa...lean! opiniones ya saben donde .

Atte. Lady Yuri Yaoi


End file.
